bleach_reishis_exhaustfandomcom-20200213-history
Developer Blog
6/5/2015 Post 1 The massive update is planned to include everything listed below. ~Swords~ -Full customization like the original gui you once had -Should be able to change the blade length, The guard, and of course the colors Reasoning: Every Zanpakuto in Bleach is unique so adding as much customization options as possible would recreate the anime feel. ~Modes~ Currently the bankai avaliable is soley based on Ichigo's bankai (strength and speed) There should be different zanpakuto classes that you can choose to either have that brute force bankai or you could have a bankai that is themed after like an element of sorts like Toshiro's ice and that can be done now with particles. When in bankai the player basically drops their regular kido moveset for a moveset tailored to the choice they selected their sword to be. As for arrancars I can remake their forms and make them certain elements and such aswell. As for Quincys and Fullbringers, those will be thought of later. (Note: Modes should be able to be released whilst in Shikai) (Note2: Bankai/Modes in the anime was a very hard to achieve skill and was only used when needed) (Note3: Bankai/Modes should get abit of a buff over the 500 damage boost currently) ~Race Specific~ -Vasto/Arrancar: This class should entirely be changed to hollow and as you level you evolve giving players the bleach feel that you are going up. Once a specific level is reached you turn into a Vasto and then as youcontinue leveling you become a full on Arrancar (Arrancar awakening should not be achieved until the player is at the level of an Arrancar). -Soul Reapers/Visored: We remove the bankai brick robes and instead the player gets a gui where they put the Clothiing ID of the outfit they want to wear (shirt and pants). -Arrancar/Vasto: Should get their Heiro which makes them have an increase in health. ~Attacks(While not in Bankai/Mode)~ -Chargeable Getsuga (Longer you hold the getsuga key the stronger/bigger it becomes) -Keep doing what you're doing with particles and such -Quincy should get a skill like Uriyu's "arrow barrage" where he shoots out 100 arrows but they spread apart. -Increase the speed of flash step and flash jump (Decrease cooldown) ~Additions from the past~ -The zanpakuto name being displayed overhead when released. -Former animations/Remade animations -Reworked attacks from the past game( RPG2) ~Bosses~ -Once you beat a boss we get a pop up that asks if you want to switch to his sword -Stronger and more bosses ~New Touches~ -Level lowering system -Stats gui that displayed a person Attribute points AND how long they have played(for exploiter reasons) -Sword clashed with an animation of the 2 swords and a certain key has to be spammed for a winner(Like DBZ) ~High ranks/Ranks~ -Captains gain the ability to kick people from a server -Revert back to the former squads/squad groups for the roleplay aspect of things -Possibly derank everyone for a fresh start along with a level reset (i'll launch a poll to see if people would support it for the major update) ~Developer post notes~ ContemplateLua: These are the main points that the massive update will include.